Order of the Virgin Rose
The Order of the Virgin Rose is a Minor Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, or the Sisters of Battle which traces its roots from the Order of the Bloody Rose. They are entrusted with the preservation and protection of the remains of Saint Canoness Charlotte d'Lorean. They are based on their homeworld Tyrador in Segmentum Solar. With the reclamation of the Ygdrassil Sub-sector, the Order of the Virgin Rose was quick to grab the opportunity to establish a foothold and claimed Brynhildr as a recruiting world and to house their Fortress Monastery. Order History Notable Campaigns * Therrix Suppression (085.M41) - The Order of the Virgin Rose participated in the Therrix Suppression, the purging of the blasphemous Chaotic Cult Epicurean on the Hive World of Therrix. They were instrumental in the suppression and counter attack of the chaos cultists against battle lines; this is however, a costly move. * The Defence of Dimmamar (858.M41) - Dimmamar, the birth world of the reforming Ecclesiarch Sebastian Thor, came under attack from the Eldar of Craftworld Ulthwé in 845.M41 without any warning or reason. A small detachment of Order of the Virgin Rose responded to a distress call from the defending Battle Sisters of the Order of the Bloody Rose and held the line against waves of attacking Eldar forces. * The Defence of Hive Superior (999.M41) - The Sisters of the Order of the Virgin Rose played a minor role in this battle; however, they were instrumental in aiding Canoness Ludmilla in her actions and battle formations. Notable Sisters of the Bloody Rose Saint Charlotte d'Lorean Saint Elaine Marley Relics of the Order * Red Cloak of Saint Charlotte d'Lorean - The famous red cloak of Saint Canoness Charlotte d'Lorean. Worn by the Saint during the many battles in which she took part before her martyrdom. The cloak is made up of slice-proof fabric, making the cloak resilient against slash attacks. It is blessed in the Ecclesiarchal Palaces of Terra and regarded as a treasured relic of the Order of the Virgin Rose convent. This relic was entrusted to Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine. * Saint Elaine Marley's Banishing Light - Is an ancient one-handed double edge power sword of unknown origins. It radiates a power field that repels the tendrils of the Empyrean, making it a weapon of choice against the forces of chaos. It is also rumored to be the sword carried into battle by Saint Elaine Marley during the infancy of the Adepta Sororitas. Though its origins are unknown, the sword is considered as a treasured relic by the Order of the Virgin Rose Convent. This relic was entrusted to Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine. Order Appearance Order Colours The colours of the Order of the Virgin Rose's Sisters' vestments and Power Armour is primarily crimson red with crimson vestments on the outside and steel gray inside. Their weapons are black with gold trimmings, as well as their vestments. Order Badge The badge of the Order of the Virgin Rose is a blood red rose over the silhouette of a woman.Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:The Lost Sector Category:Imperium of Man